legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Manhattan
Dr.Manhattan is a character in the Watchmen series and a physical god. Formely known as Doctor Jonathan Osterman, he was involved in an accident involving a nuclear physics experiment, Dr. Osterman was taken outside the physical realm and returned with god-like powers, including superhuman strength, telekinesis, the ability to teleport himself or others over planetary, and interplanetary distances, control over matter at a subatomic level, near total clairvoyance. Furthermore, he perceives the past, present and future as happening simultaneously, Legends of Light and Darkness Manhattan is involved in the evil war between Darkseid and Malefor's forces and he faces both of them with his powers before facing down with Carnage and Saix. He defeats more of them rather quickly but Nerissa brings him down. Nerissa throws him away but he is saved by Stan and Wendy, who join with him. The three then join Bender after he ruthlessly pummels Joker out of anger. Dr.Manhattan joins with them in chasing Silas which doesn't work as they are chased and nearly killed by Joker's kill sat. Manhattan joins the team and is given the hoe down by Bender with Heloise and Skipper as he notes how colorful the team is. Manhattan detects major energy sources from far away and sets the others with him so they can get their sixth one done. Before that he hung out with Axel, discussing many things with him and asks Stan and Wendy about their ideas and learns what Bender is secretely planning at the area of Model X. Manhattan is sent on mission A with Stan, Wendy, AVGN and Axel where Manhattan undergoes the 3rd part of the mission and faces down with Silas. When Malefor announces his plan to the team, Manhattan and Makoto point out how batshit insane the plan is. Manhattan notices the ship and tells Bender, Skipper, Slade, Anti Cosmo and the rest this. Manhattan joins the chase on Charles Logan and reminds the team that safety is more important than determing if Slade likes pizza. Dr.Manhattan senses something and leads the team to an underground lab where Model Z is where they run into Joker who announces his plans and betrays Addler. Manhattan and Scamp both go on the mission against Silas and Rico Dredd. The Two kill the former and arrest the latter to give him a taste of his own mecdicine. Manhattan then makes his way to Olympicus and helps the heroes fight Hazama. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Manhattan returns from creating a planet with his powers and rejoins Bender and The B Team to fight Blackgurumon and Minster Sinster. Friends: Bender, Skipper, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Slade, Anti Cosmo, Heloise, Phineas, Isabella, Axel, Axl, Alie, AVGN, Jack Frost, Nostalgia Chick, Orion, Jack Bauer, Suede, Will Vandom, Hades, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Evil Manta, Captain Hook, Mozernath, Lex Luthor, Dr.Doom, Bowser, Master Albert, Dr.Insano, Celes Chere, Sabrina Spellman, Harvey Kingle, Salem, Sliver, Green, Klonoa, Wreck It Ralph, Monodramon, Hexadecimal, Jesu Otaku, Nostalgia Critc, Hiccup, Astrid, Zuko, Obi Wan, Jack Sparrow, Aleu, Hellboy, Harpuia, Makoto Nanaya, Scamp, Angel, Annette, Gohan, Twilight Sparkle, Flash Sentry, Dingo, Irene Addler, Death The Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Discord, Saul Goodman Enemies: Malefor, The League of Darkness, Darkseid, The Darkseven, The Joker, Model W, Dr.Weil, Hazama, Relius Clover, Sari Sumdac, BlackGarurumon The Children of BlackGarurumon, Minster Sinster, The Sinsters Of Evil, GBF and his squad dr.manhattan 1.jpg dr.manhattan 6.jpg dr.manhattan 7.jpg dr.manhattan.jpg dr.manhatten 3.jpg dr.manhatten 4.jpg dr.manhatten 5.jpg Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Characters Category:Morally Ambigous Characters Category:Gods Category:Characters from the Watchmen Universe Category:Teleporters Category:Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Humans Category:Superhumans Category:Humans with Superhuman strength Category:Telekinetics Category:Deities Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Immortals Category:Members of the B Team Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:B Team Members appearing in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Original Members of The B Team Category:The Omega Guardians of Light Category:The Children of Celestia Category:Characters that debutted in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Replicators Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 5 Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Final Act Category:Major Characters in Legends of Light and Darkness Act 6 Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Anti-Nihilist Category:Enemies of The League of Darkness Category:Enemies of The Darkseven Category:Enemies of Hazama and Relius Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinsters of Evil Category:Heroes who save the day Category:Formerly Retired Heroes Category:The Alpha Teams allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:The Multiversal Resistence's Allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Billy Crudup Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Heroes in Legends of Light and Darkness Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour